


'Sorry, what was that?'

by Skarmoree



Series: Letters, bets, and the problems of Kim and Alix's rivalry. [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alix is annoyed at Kim, Also BUFF ALIX, F/M, Kim secretly thinks this is adorable, heck ye, oh my god just kiss already you two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarmoree/pseuds/Skarmoree
Summary: 'Please;' Alix scoffed 'when have you ever won against me?'  'Ehh, it's fifty-fifty' he shrugged, motioning with his hands.





	

'Kim!' Alix roared, storming up to the boy, face contorted in fury. He looked down at her, visibly amused.

'Woah, calm down there Al, you might set something on fire.'

'Ooh, I'll set you on fire.' She hissed in reply, poking his chest with her index finger. 'What do you call this?'

'Uuuuhhh. . . your skates?' Kim raised an eyebrow, observing the roller-blades dangling in her free hand.

'Not them!' Alix cried, shaking her skates in his face. ' _This!_ '

'I see nothing wrong.'

'The wheels are worn down!' She yelled suddenly, a student dropping her books in the hallway in shock. 'Because of your _stupid_ dares, I have to continue to race you, wearing these down more and more! They're nearly _square!_ '

Kim whistled lowly. 'That bad, huh?'

Alix closed her eyes, mentally counting to ten to calm herself.

_One, two, thr-- Bugger it_

She shoved her shoulder fully into Kim's gut, slamming the larger boy's back into the lockers behind him. Kim was no longer smiling.

'Jeez, Al, what did I do to deserve this?' He wheezed, held in place by the surprisingly strong girl.

'Take a freaking guess.'

Several other students giggled at the exchange, others sighing in response. Alix, for the good of her mental health, ignored them, focusing on knocking some sense into Kim. 'You dare me at least once a week, every week, to race you or some other dumb challenge--'

'You could turn them down.' Kim retorted, head tilted to the side slightly. His amused face was back, so Alix did the only thing she could think of.

She kicked him in the shin.

'Agh, Alix, come on!' Kim winced, shifting his weight to favour the other leg. 'You can buy new wheels or something.'

'Those are expensive, damn it!' she growled, still pushing the taller boy back into the lockers. 'So you're gonna buy them for me or at least make up for it!'

'In what way could I make this up to you?' he scoffed. 'It's not like I have anything.'

'Okay, well I've got something for you.'

'Why do I feel like I'm heading into a trap?' Kim muttered.

'I've got a dare for you.'

'Yup, definitely a trap.' He sighed, resigning to his fate.

'No more dares for a month and I pay for my own wheels.'

'And?'

'And what?' Alix looked at him flatly.

'That's it? That's my reward for a month of no dares?'

'Well, yeah--'

'No deal.' Kim rolled his eyes, batting Alix's hands off him and starting to walk off.

'Kim!' She shouted, shoving him back again with another slam.

'Al, that actually hurts.'

'Like I care, wuss.' she retorted, arm pressed against his chest. 'What regulations do you suggest?'

'Hmmm. . .' he paused in mock thought, hand tapping his chin. 'How about if I lose, I pay for your wheels and--'

'That's exactly what I said, dummy.'

' _and;'_ he started again, smirk returning 'Can't make dares for the rest of the school year.'

'That's--'

'A great sacrifice, I know.' Kim said dramatically.

'That's already happening, Kim.' Alix sighed, dropping her skates to her feet, free hand now reaching up to pinch her nose. 'You lost the race.'

'You turned into an Akuma!'

'That situation was unrelated!' she retorted. 'And that was _after_ the race.'

'Still doesn't count.'

Sighing, Alix leaned back, folding her arms over her chest. 'Fine. Doesn't count.' She conceded as Kim stumbled slightly from being released. 'But if _I_ lose, I have to pay for my skates and--'

'Accept every dare I send your way.'

'I do that anyway.' she deadpanned.

'Ah,' he waggled a finger mockingly in her face 'But I have a few you're sure to turn down.'

'Try me.' Alix raised an eyebrow at his words. He grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Alix spat into the palm of her hand 'Deal?' She asked, extending her hand out to the taller boy.

Cringing, Kim agreed. 'Deal.' He said, shaking on it.

Two seconds of utter silence came between them before Alix gave him a slasher smile. 'You lose.'

'Hang on, what?' Kim pulled his hand out of her grasp, confused. 'Al, I haven't said anything yet!'

'Oh Kim, Kim, Kim.' The girl shook her head, clicking her tongue. 'That's where you're wrong.'

'Alix Kubdel--'

'If I remember hearing right, _you're_ the one who set the requirements.' She winked at him, reaching down to pick up her skates.

'T-that doesn't count?'

'Yes it does~!' Alix teased in a sing-song voice. 'You totally set this dare!'

'No I didn't! I didn't come up with it to start with!' Kim insisted.

'So that's no more dares for the rest of the school year- to me or anybody else- and a free milkshake--'

'Hang on, milkshake?' He interrupted, looking skeptically at her.

'Yeah, I have a craving. You didn't even last a minute, so you owe me.'

Kim spluttered 'This is no fair!'

'Ooh, too bad, you should've thought about that earlier;' she held a hand out underneath his nose, slasher grin returning. 'So pay up.'

'Hey Al, in case you haven't noticed, we're in school. I don't carry that kind of money around with me.'

Alix shrugged. 'Then I'll keep pestering you until you do. I need those new wheels.'

Kim groaned, running a hand through his hair before resting it on the back of his neck. 'How much are they?'

'Hundred twenty euro.'

He choked on his breath, staring wide-eyed down at the smaller girl. 'What. The. _Hell.'_

'I know, it's insane!' She complained, rolling her eyes.

'And- and _I_ have to pay?'

Alix's grin was back yet again 'Yup~!' she replied, popping the p as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

'Alix, you can't just do that to me!'

'Why not?' she raised an eyebrow, swinging her skates by the laces to hang over her shoulder.

'I need that money!'

'And so do I!'

'Your skates are fine, Al, you don't need new wheels anytime soon.' Kim turned to leave, lacing his hands behind his head. 'But I will get you a milkshake.'

'You can't- you can't just change the terms of the dare when they suit you!' Alix yelped, giving chase.

'Oh, look who's talking Miss _I want a milkshake._ '

Her eyes narrowed, and it was only a few more seconds before Kim was pushed up against the lockers again. Students began to crowd around, drawn in by the event.

'Ah, Jeez Al, lay off a bit!' He cringed, not bothering to fight against her.

Alix's hand found the front of Kim's jacket, pulling him to eye level. 'Well, if that's how you want to play. . .' she said lowly, her breath fanning over Kim's face. 'Then I have some new terms for you.'

'Alix--'

'Kim, does it look like I will show you mercy for breaking these rules?' A few kids laughed.

'N-no, but--'

'Then we understand each other, great.' Alix dropped her skates once again, glaring at the taller boy. 'One;' she said, holding up a finger. 'no more dares for a year.'

'Al, do you think I can last that long?'

'You seemed okay when setting it.' she shrugged.

'Because I thought I'd win!' He retorted.

'Please;' Alix scoffed 'when have you ever won against me?'

'Ehh, it's fifty-fifty' he motioned with his hands. More laughter from the crowd.

'Shut up, that was rhetoric. Two;' she held up a second finger 'get me a milkshake. You are permitted to buy yourself a small.'

'That makes no sense. It's my money to start with.' Kim pointed out. Alix grinned again.

'Three;' her third finger went up as she counted. 'the current contents of your wallet is now mine. It goes towards my new wheels, but you are clear after the loan.'

'Is it even a loan if you don't give it back?'

She cupped her hand to her ear. 'Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over the sound of me whooping your butt.'

Kim groaned. 'Is that all?'

'Four;' she rolled her eyes, holding up another finger. 'yuhaftoisme.' Alix mumbled, staring at the floor.

'Sorry, what was that?' Kim mimicked her earlier words, smirk forming on his lips.

She glared at him. 'Don't make me say it.' she sighed, although her cheeks began to flush.

'Al, I have no idea what you--'

Screwing up her nose, Alix pulled on Kim' shirt again, smashing their lips together. It lasted a couple seconds, the crowd of students exploding into cheers.

She pulled away scowling, before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and letting go of Kim. At a loss for words, he simply slid down the lockers to the floor.

'Okay, I lift all requirements of the dare.' Alix declared, turning on her heel and stomping away. Even from behind, it was clear her face was bright red. 'But you still owe me a milkshake!' she shouted over her shoulder.

Kim watched her disappear into the crowd, brain still trying to register what happened.

'Yo man, are you okay?' someone asked him. He blinked, lips still tingling from the contact.

'Y-yeah.' Kim answered quietly, eyes dropping to the ground.

Alix's skates were still lying there, wheels worn flat along their edges.

Kim buried his face in his arms with a groan. _Of course._

**Author's Note:**

> Help me I keep writing these dorks instead of Whiskers on Kittens


End file.
